Office Space
by donthaveausername
Summary: After working in the same company for so long, Paul and Stephanie persue a relationship; however, they choose to keep their relationship a secret from their co-workers (and their boss).
1. Chapter 1

Paul had Stephanie pressed against his desk, running his hands over her hips.

"We don't have time, I have to get back to work."

"We have a little time," he said, nuzzling into her neck, making her giggle in return. He pressed a kiss under her ear; he wanted to convince her to stay with him, but he didn't want to get too eager in his office either. He pressed another kiss, lower, on her neck; in return, Stephanie's breath hitched. Her reaction made him braver.

"You like that, huh? You little-," she pushed his shoulders back, he barely budged.

"No. Don't, I hate when you do that, Paul."

"What? I didn't even say it." He didn't attempted to hide his smirk.

"You know what," she turned away from him, trying to slip away, "I have to get back to work again."

"You're kidding, right? You like it when I call you a little slut," he moved his hands to her waist, holding her in place, so he could nuzzle against her neck again. "And don't say it's not true, I've witnessed it myself. I'd get into details, but it'd only cut into our time."

"You're being bad."

"You like it when I'm bad."

"Paul-"

"Have dinner with me tonight," he pressed another kiss under her ear and continued, trailing down her neck, slowly.

"I can't, I'm working late tonight." That made him stop, but only briefly.

"Pfft, no you're not, liar," he went back to work on her neck, now making his way to her collarbone. Enjoying the way her hands were now massaging his shoulders, he pulled their bodies closer together. "Come on, let me make you dinner, I'm making Chinese."

"You don't cook," she squinted at him even though he couldn't see her face.

"Cooking, ordering, whatever, it's the same thing," he starts sliding his right lower hand, sliding over the small of her back, then lower...

"Well, I can't make it tonight, sorry," she moves her hands to his face, gently pushing his face away so she can make eye contact. "Have you checked your texts?"

"Steph," he huffs out a frustrated breath, and lowers his head onto her shoulder, "I want to see you tonight, Baby, and you're not working late tonight. We're done for the week, we don't get any new files til Monday." Stephanie slides her hand into his neat ponytail and firmly pulls it back.

"Ow."

"Check your messages, Paul." He reluctantly reaches into his pocket and pulls his phone out. He looks back at her when he sees a notification with her name on it.

"If these are naked pictures of you, I might be able to forgive you for trying to get away from me."

"Hmm, I don't remember sending you anything, so you'll have to forgive me anyway," she responded with a straight face.

"What are you up to?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

He glanced down at his phone, reading the message on his screen.

_Are you free tonight? I need you to put me on my hands and knees and fuck me from behind -Princess_

"I'll see you Monday, Paul. Goodnight. "


	2. Chapter 2

**1 year ago**

"Oh fuck… yeah…" He couldn't believe this was happening. They'd been arguing since they had been forced to work together. He'd been sure that she hated him; half the time they together consisted of them glaring at each other, and the other half was spent arguing. And- "Oooh, that feels so fucking good, Princess." Paul roughly grasped at her hair, clutching it tightly in his right hand.

"Mmmm…" The vibrations from her mouth had him clutching her hair in both hands now. He was getting so close to cumming.

"Steph, slow down," nope, she sped up, reaching one hand to fondle his-

"Oh fuck! Yes, fuck, Steph." She began slowing down, her swollen lips moving up and down as she sucked harder. He reached down and cupped her cheek with his hand. She held his gaze, and he couldn't help but wonder why they had wasted so much time. They could have been doing this the whole time, what the fuck? They were going to have to talk about this… later, much later. She released him with a loud pop, he was still painfully hard. He'd been so close, but he didn't want to assume that she swallowed… although, he wouldn't be surprised either. She was the brazen type; it was one of the things that he'd secretly respected about her.

"Paul," she said breathily.

"Yeah?"

"Come in my mouth."

"Fuck," he grabbed her hair in both hands and pulled her until her mouth was wrapped around his cock again, "I'm gonna come down your fucken throat, Princess." They both registered the sound of Paul's office door opening, causing them both to freeze briefly before pulling apart.

"Hey man, you ready to- What the fuck!?"

"Out, out. Get the fuck out!" He scrambled adjusting himself as Steph crawled under his desk in an unsuccessful attempt to hide.

"Stephanie? What the fuck is-"

"Get the fuck out, Shawn! Just give us a minute."

"I can't believe- I- I'll be outside," he walked out slamming the door behind him.

"Fuck," he pushed his hands into his hair, pulling it in frustration. "We need to talk about what just happened."

"We don't have to, really, we can just put this behind us and pretend that nothing happened."

"Nope, we're passed that, and I wanna talk about what we just did and what this means… for us."

"What do you mean by us?" She stuck her head out from under his desk.

"Can you come outta there? You're tempting me to finish what we started. We don't have time for that right now, so lets have dinner tonight at my place."

"Paul, I don't think that's a good idea."

"We can do your place if you want, Stephanie, but either way we're gonna talk about this tonight," he was interrupted by a persistent knocking at the door, "I'll be right out, Shawn," but Shawn was already opening the door and closing it behind him. He looked anxious his eyes moving between Stephanie and Paul.

"Vince is coming."

"What?" Stephanie jumped up, fixing her blouse, and straightening her skirt.

"He's coming down the hall, he's probably looking for Paul."

This what just what he needed, "why is he still here? Just pretend we're having a meeting." Paul sat back down in his chair, and Stephanie rushed over to sit in one of the two chairs across from him. Meanwhile, Shawn took the seat next to her.

"I thought he'd already left for the night, why would he come back," Stephanie asked in a panic.

"He's re-assigning files, the only person he hasn't talked to about it yet is Paul… So, the two of you, huh?"

"Shawn."

"Yeah?"

"Shut the fuck up."


End file.
